narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūgetsu Soga
| birthdate = August 3 | age = 10 Part I 17 Part II | gender = Female | height = 3'0 Part I 5'6 Part II | weight = 40 Part I 150 Part II | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = Northern Frontier | affiliation = Kakuzensho Kyūdō 20px Tsukimiyako | previous affiliation = | occupation = Diplomat | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Soga Clan | family = Kaname Soga~Father Takeko Nakano~Mother Minako Nakano~Aunt Kiaishi Nakano~Sister Kyūki~Sister Sada Nakano~Sister | rank = | classification = ML7962 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Legend Grave | statistics = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Autumn Rain Autumn Sand Rain ... Astral Rain Azure Heavens Birth of the Land Blistering Waltz Burning Water Convergent Boundary Creation of All Things Late Autumn Shower Mist Sand Rain Murderous Light Rain Phantom Dragon Dance Pure Ruin Burn Darkness Rising Phoenix Scattering Sand Rain | tools =Hikarakuyō }} Fūgetsu Soga (風月蘇我,Soga Fūgetsu) Background Civil War Personality thumb|left|Happy. As the youngest of Kaname and Takeko's lot she is the baby of the family and is often referred to as Kaname's second shadow. She's cheerful and happy when around Kaname which through out most of day when Kaname is home is where she can usually be found. Fūgetsu is mostly a mild mannered child but has shown to be very short tempered when dealing with her brother and sisters, often easily upset or set off by their actions. She easily gets bothered when interrupted from a certain objective, or piece of work, which leads her to get easily annoyed with her sisters Kiaishi and Kyūki. Kaname surmises this trait was inherited form her mother who also gets very annoyed of other people very easily, especially those she is not familiar with. She has shown a small level of violence in the situation she feels threatened, or hears someone speaking of Kaname in an ill manner. Showing her overprotective tendencies even at such a young age, even going as far as to argue with her mother Takeko in his defense. One could say Kaname can do no wrong her eyes, as she cherishes the time and moments spent with her father. She becomes enthusiastic when Kaname teaches her and passes knowledge to her and even more so, she becomes happy/giddily when he praises her for the work she has done. She looks more toward his approval than that of her other family, not to say she loves them any less but Fūgetsu in every way is a daddies girl, and it doesn't help that Kaname spoils her rotten every chance he gets. When it comes to others Fūgetsu is kindhearted, mostly having a laid-back and indifferent manner, often giving off positive vibes, being nice company to keep around. Usually greeting everyone with a smile and treats them kindly. Her kind nature has helped her avoid many unnecessary situations and won over many friends. Always on point and very responsible, she is an exemplary ninja and takes her missions seriously. Fūgetsu usually looks forward to learning new lessons and watching her father practice his ninjutsu. She has shown a great curiosity in her fathers fights and his fighting style and in her own spare time has tried to teach herself catching the attention of both Takeko and Kaname. She was hurt when Kaname told her at first she was too young to learn what he was doing but in time as she would get older he would teach her since she had such an interest. Because of this Fūgetsu is often seen always looking into the future and is very optimistic about what it will bring her. Like her father, Fūgetsu always prefers to solve her disputes with a calm conversation and when things have gone bad, she will continued to seek a peaceful solution. In combat, she is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. She has incredible self-control over her emotions, allowing her to remain cool-headed and calm under most situations. If is difficult to tell whether or not she is caught off-guard due to her nearly inhumane suppression of emotions. Like her parents and most of her siblings, once truly enraged, she her personality changes. Becoming more dark often seeking to completely destroy the enemy before her, often taunting them in order to blind them emotionally. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Ninshū Nature Transformations Legend Grave thumb|Legend Grave Manifesting. Legend Grave (物語墓場, Monogatari Hakaba) is an ability theorized to have been born as a result of the combination of her parents dōjutsu abilities. Fūgetsu awakened during her youth, in a moment of pure rage after a group of travelers began to talk badly about her father, resulting an a third eye appearing on her forehead and her warping the travelers away. Legend Grave itself is classified as a dōjutsu do to it manifesting a third eye, while other say it could be a unique hiden. Kenjutsu .]] Quotes Trivia * *